


no chance that I'm leaving here without you on me

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi needs a lap dance to make him forget a messy breakup.





	no chance that I'm leaving here without you on me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...I'm trying a thing.

“Why are we here?” Kimi sighs as Susie ushers him into a booth.

“Because you’ve been grumpy ever since Valtteri dumped you. You need some fun.” Susie grins at him as she sits next to him.

“Does your husband know you’re here?” Kimi raises an eyebrow at her as she takes a drinks menu from the table.

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” She winks. “Plus this is for a good cause.”

“And that is?” Kimi asks.

“Get Kimi Raikkonen the best lap dance of his life.” Susie grins.

Kimi rolls his eyes and settles back into the booth. “Not going to happen.”

“Oh but it will.” Susie smirks. “I got you a private dance.”

“What?!” Kimi looks at her.

“Apparently he’s the best in the club.” Susie nods.

“You…you got me a private dance?” Kimi still cannot wrap his head around her words.

She nods. “I did indeed.”

Kimi shakes his head just as a woman approaches their booth. “Mr Raikkonen?”

Kimi looks up at her.

“Follow me.” She smiles at him and motions to the back of the club.

Kimi stands up and glances back at Susie, who waves him goodbye cheerily and then looks eagerly at the young Finnish male dancer on stage.

Kimi follows the woman to the wall of curtains at the back. She turns back to him and smiles, pulling the curtain aside. “Enjoy.”

Kimi walks into the room, looking around him and glancing at the plush looking sofa. 

He moves over and sits down on it, idly waiting.

Soon the curtain is pulled back and a young man enters the room. He’s wearing a singlet and jeans. The tight white garment showing off his well defined chest.

“Kimi right?” The man asks, giving him a smirk. He can see Kimi taking him in.

Kimi nods wordlessly. “Uh, yes.”

The man nods. “Good. My name is Sebastian.” He looks him over, almost nodding in satisfaction.

Kimi blushes at his gaze and coughs, looking actually nervous. One part of him wants to kill Susie and another part wants to praise her.

Sebastian seems to catch his nervous look and he takes a step closer, smirk falling to a more genuine smile. “Relax. I’m going to make you feel good.”

Kimi glances up at him and nods quietly.

Sebastian wordlessly moves closer, eyes questioning as he moves to stand in front of him.

Kimi swallows hard and nods gently and Sebastian smirks before climbing onto his lap.

Kimi’s hands go to his waist almost immediately and Sebastian grins, grinding into him slowly.

Kimi utters a small moan and closes his eyes.

Sebastian smirks and moves a little faster, giving a bit more friction. He leans over the Finn and whispers in his ear. “Like that?”

Kimi nods wordlessly and Sebastian gently takes his earlobe between his teeth before letting go to kiss along his jaw, still grinding into him, slowing the pace down lazily.

Kimi utters soft moans and his hands tug on Sebastian’s singlet, earning a smile from the younger man as he gently moves away and pulls it off in one fluid move.

Kimi’s eyes roam over his chest as Sebastian moves back to kissing along his jaw, the Finn’s hands wandering over Sebastian’s back.

Sebastian trails his kisses until he reaches the corner of his mouth and Kimi turns his head slightly so he can kiss him.

Sebastian lets out a soft noise at the kiss and kisses him back eagerly, almost stopping his pace, but Kimi utters a small sound and Sebastian resumes the slow movements of his hips.

After a while Sebastian pulls away and takes in Kimi’s flushed face and the hardness in his jeans.

“What do you say?” Sebastian whispers, his voice hoarse as he gazes into Kimi’s eyes. “Go all the way?”

Kimi lets out a soft whine at his words and Sebastian’s hand reaches for his belt, undoing it in one move while kissing him softly.

Kimi’s hands reach for his own jeans but Sebastian pulls away, smirking softly.

“I’m supposed to be the one giving you a show.” He says in a low whisper as he slowly reaches for his belt and removes it, before slowly undoing the buttons and removing his jeans.

Kimi watches him with interest, whining. His own jeans are painful now and he’s breathing fast.

Sebastian moves over to him and wordlessly undoes his jeans, moving them away quickly.

Kimi gives a soft moan of relief which is cut off by Sebastian eagerly moving back onto his lap to kiss him, rough and hard.

Kimi kisses him back eagerly, hands exploring his back and dipping below the waistband of his boxes, making Sebastian gasp and grind into him eagerly.

After a while, Kimi looks up at him, eyes dark and full of want.

Sebastian is in a similar state and wordlessly he moves off of his lap, ready to fully give Kimi a good time.

* * *

Kimi leaves the curtained area feeling blissed out and happy, a satisfied smile on his face.

Susie is still at the bar, eagerly talking to the young Finnish dancer when he appears.

She smiles at the look on his face, feeling a little smug. “So…how was the dance?”

“I left with his number.” Kimi smiles smugly as he holds up the note in his hand.

Susie’s eyes widen and she gasps. “You didn’t!”

“I did!” He replies with a grin. “He was quite good.”

Susie rolls her eyes but she can see he looks happier already. “Well. I deserve a reward I think. I got you laid.”

“How does a romantic break for you and Toto sound?” Kimi asks.

Susie beams at him. “It sounds amazing.”

“Then it’s yours.” Kimi grins at her.

Susie gives him a smug smile and leads him out of the club.

Just before Kimi leaves, he turns around and sees Sebastian making his way through the crowd.

Sebastian sees him and gives him a smug smile before winking at him.

Kimi flushes. He was really looking forward to seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* Please comment or kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
